CRZFawkz
CRZFawkz is a Canadian rapper. He is known for his song "Hong Kong 97", which has over 4,000 plays on Spotify. On January 22nd, 2020, he founded his own record label, CRZRecords. Background The CRZFawkz alias was first used when CRZFawkz started posting rap songs to his YouTube channel in Summer 2015. The first rap song that he uploaded was "60 FPS", a track about having a very fast gaming PC and a diss toward console gamers. CRZFawkz released some more songs like "Mom's Spaghetti Freestyle" and "Frickin 'Scrub" before releasing the TRASH TALKING EP in November 2015. In April 2016, CRZFawkz released his first mixtape, Ancient Frickery. This included songs like "The Street" and "Oh My God" featuring Zezus. In June 2017, CRZFawkz released his second mixtape, Lit 4 Harambe, which was followed by Fawkz-OP in December 2017, and so on. On January 16, 2020 it was confirmed that CRZFawkz left Flex Entertainment for personal reasons. Why He Sucks #His voice is usually distorted and this makes the mic peak half the time, leaving his vocals much louder than his beats and unpleasant to listen to, especially from an audiophilic viewpoint. #His voice is sometimes heavily autotuned, similar to the verses of Cher's "Believe". It sometimes gets so bad that it makes him sound like a 10-year-old kid, similar to Submarine Man. He has literally downloaded a T-Pain preset for an audio plug-in and uses it every time he decides to auto-tune his vocals. #Some of his lyrics are downright awful, like lines about getting off to Rule 34 and absurd comments about his apparent extreme wealth, which he does not even have to begin with. He also literally raps about eating food like cheesecake and chocolate, and also about his wrist, probably over 100 times or more. #Most of the beats he produced are simply loops over a sample. They are pretty easy to make and, although it is transformative due to him combining both of these things, it is a bit lazy. The beats where he composes are also pretty sloppy because he is merely a beginner producer. #His music videos include very stupid dancing and lip-synching is always off. They are also shot on a very cheap camera and you can tell the video was upscaled in post. #He does not know how to mix at all, leaving his voice too loud and the beat sometimes too loud. #His ad-libs are generic and atrocious and are usually backed with reverb, which makes them bleed in the mix. #His mixtapes are usually too long and include way too many songs. Fawkz-OP 1 and 2'' are literally 50 songs each, and they include 5-10 minute songs, which boosts the runtime of ''Fawkz-OP to almost 3 hours! #Most of his features are from his real-life friends, and they outright carry him on his own song half of the time. Zezus is literally a better lyricist than CRZFawkz will ever be in his life. #On his song "Maybach Top" he put a fake 6ix9ine feature that's literally just the refrain from "Gummo". #His album ''My Demons Told Me To Eat More Chicken'' has not only a very stupid title but also a very poorly produced and mixed title track, with the bass being too loud and the sample being horribly chosen. #He has a mixtape with probably one of the worst titles for one ever made, Ugandan Fidget Spinner Slimenite. #His second album, Summer Fawkz, has the same mixing problems his first album had. #The beat for the song "Lego Yoda Remix" with Lil Toy Yoda is just screaming and nothing else! You can barely hear the vocals. Redeeming Qualities #Some of his lyrics are ok. Discography Mixtapes *''Ancient Frickery'' (2016) *''Lit 4 Harambe'' (2017) *''Fawkz-OP'' (2017) *''Traphell'' (2018) *''Meme Dreams'' (2018) *''Fawkz-OP II'' (2018) *''The Holy Tape'' (with Zezus) (2019) *''Ugandan Fidget Spinner Slimenite'' (2019) *''Traphell 2'' (2019) *''The Blessed Lean'' (with Zezus) (2019) *''Fawkz-OP III'' (2019) *''My Demons Told Me To Eat More Chicken 2 (2020) Albums *[[My Demons Told Me To Eat More Chicken|''My Demons Told Me To Eat More Chicken]] (2018) *''Summer Fawkz'' (2019) EPs *''Trash Talking'' (2015) *''DEM BOIS DAT DAB'' (2016) *''Let It Mine'' (With Young Plant & Zezus) (2018) *''Autism 2'' (2018) *''Autism 3'' (2019) *''Autism 4'' (2018) *''Royalty'' (with Young Plant) (2018) *''Autism 5'' (2018) *''Autism 6'' (2019) *''Autism 7'' (2019) *''Ligma 2'' (2019) *''Ligma 3'' (2019) *''Ligma 4'' (2019) *''Ligma 5'' (2019) *''Rubber Steve'' (with Young Plant) (2019) Category:2010 Artists Category:Rappers Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Artists Category:Canadian artists Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Artists Who Can Take Criticism Category:Rappers who are aware they're bad. Category:Artists with FANDOM accounts Category:Artists with questionable stage name Category:Artists with terrible stage name